highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadrack
Shadrack -- sometimes called Shade -- is a mysterious wizardKQ6 of the Society of the Black CloakKing's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition, 306-307, known to have had some influence in Abdul Alhazred's plot to take over the Land of the Green IslesKing's Quest Companion, 306-307. The extent of his involvement is not truly understood, but it is known that he communicated with Alhazred by sending him at least one letter. He is also known to have played -- and bested -- Mordack in games of chess. Shadrack possesses some unique interest, and to this end he hoped to have Cassima sent to him, dead or alive, after Alhazred had finished with her. Alhazred refused, jaded after her relatively quick return from Mordack's IslandAlhazred (KQ6): "I'd send her to you, but as you know, I had no luck in doing so with Mordack.". Non-Canon AGDI Universe As one of the brothers of the Black Cloak Society, serving the Father, Shadrack suggested Cassima would be the perfect bride for Mordack. The Silver Lining Cassima's Quest King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle Revenge of the Black Cloak Society Real World Shadrack is a character mentioned in King's Quest IV: Heir Today Gone Tomorrow and it's novelization in the King's Quest Companion. He appears or is mentioned in more fan works than canonical pieces, including King's Quest III Redux by AGDI, The Silver Lining by Phoenix Online Studios, Cassima's Quest, King's Quest IX: It Takes Two to Tangle, and Revenge of the Black Cloak Society. From the King's Quest Omnipedia: "In KQ6 it is implied that the plans to conquer the Green Isles were Abdul Alhazred's plan and his plan alone, and was his attempt become king. Shadrack role was of less importance, and acted if he was simply offering advice to a friend. The companion takes it further, suggesting that that it was both of their plans, and that they intended to destroy the land, not simply rule over it. : Shadrack was a character created by Jane Jensen. However Roberta Williams had little part in his creation, or the creation of the Black Cloak Society, nor does she remember much about those details. Its highly possible that he would have never appeared in any official King's Quest games after KQ6, unless Jane Jensen was on board. The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Mannanan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. : - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) : The implication in the companion is not entirely clear, it maybe possible that Shadrack was in league more with Alhazred than with Mordack. That those two magicians were the main ones behind the plot to conquer the Green Isles. Alhazred may have been manipulating his own master Mordack into kidnapping Cassima while he took over the kingdom. Thus Mordack may have little to do with the actual black cloak plot. : In KQ5 Cassima initially mistakes Graham for being a member of 'them', evil men who visit Mordack at his castle, this could include Shadrack, Abdul Alhazred, Shamir Shamazel and possibly other members of the black cloaks. : The covers for the KQC3rd and 4th Editions have elements intended to represent various aspects of King's Quest universe. One such element is an evil wizard in a black cloak with a staff casting lightning at what looks to represent the Castle of the Crown. This would likely have to either represent Shadrack or Abdul Alhazred. It is less likely to be Abdul Alhazred (who we haven't seen wear a black cloak, nor have we seen use a staff of magic). It could represent Mordack (or even Manannan), but neither have ever been known to use a staff (but rather a wand). The green dragon like creature looks to be either Mordack (in dragon form) or the dragon from KQ1, or a cross between a dragon and the blue beast." External Links *King's Quest Omnipedia References Category:King's Quest Characters Category:KQ6 Characters Category:Members of the Black Cloak Society Category:Needs Images Category:King's Quest Villains Category:TSL Characters Category:KQ Wizard Characters